Lucy in Wonderland
by MRS.waitforit.STARK
Summary: Lucy, with Fiery red hair, is the illegitimate child of Alice and the Hatter. When Lucy turned six, Alice decided it was time the Hatter met his daughter. But it's not that easy. A child's curiosity can be deadly.
1. Absobrillig Day

Lucy in Wonderland

**Summary** – Alice and the Mad Hatter unintentionally conceived a child, and Alice didn't find out until after she returned home. Alice named her Lucy. Now that Lucy is six, Alice believes it's time to let Lucy and The Hatter meet. But, things in Wonderland don't stay happy for long. The Red Queen is plotting revenge against Alice, and sometimes, a child's curiosity can be extremely deadly.

**Authors Note** – This is based off of Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland with Johnny Depp and Helena Bonham Carter. This is also the new, shiny and grammatically correct version of the story!

**Disclaimer** – I don't own any versions of Alice in Wonderland, nor do I own the Characters, animals, plants, tea time, or the suite of hearts in a deck of cards. :P I do, however, own a poster of the Mad Hatter. That's right. Be jealous.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Absobrillig Day<p>

Gathered around the March Hare's tea table, the majority of the animals in Underland waited with impatience.

"It's official, He ain't coming." Tweedledee declared.

"Contrariwise. If he said he'd come, then he will." Tweedledum declared.

The White Rabbit consulted his pocket watch, and then stuffed it in his coat crankily. "Late, late, late. He's late. I'm late. Punctuality is something everyone should practice."

"He'll come, Absolem always comes." Dum said confidently.

"Nah, he probably got squished." Dee argued. He pounded his fist into his other hand, mimicking a squishing motion.

"There are things I am late for doing." The White Rabbit sighed while resting his chin against his paw. His other paw tapped against the tea table with annoyance.

"Absolem? Squished? Contrariwise, he's probably lost." Dum reasoned.

"I am not convinced." The Dormouse said, only adding to the argument.

Dee scoffed. "Absolem is Absolute, he is never wrong."

The Tweedles began to scuffle, attempting but no succeeding to slap each other with their chubby arms. "Stop yelling! Stop yelling!" The March Hare called out, banging his fists on the table, knocking over dishes and cups of tea. The DoDo bird squawked angrily when a full tea cup landed upside down in his lap.

Everyone was silenced at once so they could avoid being hit with a tea cup. When the March Hare realized he had everyone's attention, he began to twitch and yank on his long ears. "No fighting at the tea table, it is NOT. TO. BE. DONE!"

The Hare blinked, then picked up an empty tea pot, offering it the the DoDo bird. "Tea?"

"Shhh! Shhh! I hear him!" The White Rabbit shushed the table and leaned towards the entrance to the clearing. As he listened, his ears twitched and his nose wiggled in a very rabbit like way.

"What?" Dee inquired.

"Yes, what? I don't hear an—" Dum was interrupted by The White Rabbit.

"SHH!"

After several seconds of strained silence in which everyone shared confused looks at the rabbit's odd behavior, a large, elegant, blue butterfly gracefully floated into the clearing and landed upon a tea pot.

"I told you he'd come!" Dee said smugly.

"Contrariwise, you said wouldn't come." Dum argued.

"No way! Nohow!" Dee shouted.

"Dum, Dee, Deedle, Dumpling, Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" March Hare shouted flicking a buttered biscuit in their direction.

Everybody turned their attention to Absolem.

"Did you find her? Alice?" The White Rabbit asked.

Absolem huffed. "She travels miles and miles; it is hard for me to follow." Everybody leaned backwards in disappointment – they were doomed. Absolem sighed in exasperation. "I said the journey was difficult, not that I didn't complete it!"

"Well, sorry! You're so cryptic!" Dee crossed his arms with a huff.

"Nohow, Absolem is correct and we are confused. That's all." Dum poked his twin.

Absolem continued, ignoring the Tweedles newfound argument. "Yes, I found her." And that is all he says.

"Well? Is she returning or not?" Dormouse demanded.

Cryptically, Absolem began speaking. "Only time will tell if she responds to the signs." Absolem flew away, his strong wings pushing himself upwards.

"Well, that's just fabulous! We don't have time to wait around and see if time will tell!" The White Rabbit hopped off while continuing to lecture the odd group of friends. "There is much to be done before the Unleashing! Time is off the essence!"

Nervously, the March Hare dipped his pocket watch in his tea. "Tea time?"

* * *

><p>Alice sat at the tiny desk overlooking the backyard. She rubbed her forehead – she has a splitting headache.<p>

"Father would have said it was from thinking too hard. Or rather, just trying to make sense of this jumbled up mess." Alice knew one thing was true. She was, once again, dreaming a horrible, nonsense dream.

She was falling. Falling, falling, falling, and desperately trying to cling on to things that didn't make sense to be in the tunnel she was falling down. A chess board, a banana, an umbrella, and, strangest of all, what seemed to be a futuristic device she had never seen before in her life.

Alice blinked angrily, ridding herself of the confusing dream.

She remembers having this very dream twice before now: when she was younger, and days before Hamish tried to propose. Something like this would only happen to her.

"Mother? Did you imagine six impossible things? Breakfast is soon."

Lucy danced across the floor, her movements graceful. Lucy was the spitting image of Alice. Everything was the same, except the hair; Lucy's hair is a fiery orange color that Alice doesn't remember where, or rather who, it came from.

"Why don't you help me?" Alice offered. Lucy climbed into Alice's lap, sighing.

"Well, for one, animals who can talk. That's impossible, but it could happen." Lucy offered.

"Two. Rabbits could wear clothes." Alice frowned slightly remembering the rabbit that occasionally popped into her dreams as well.

"Mummy, that's silly!" Lucy laughed. "Animals cannot wear people clothes!"

"Maybe he wears rabbit clothes, then!"Alice laughed, happier now that her headache was edging away. She smoothed Lucy's hair back. "How about three, Lucy?"

"Something you could eat to make you… grow! I want to be seven feet tall!" Lucy decided. "This boy at the playground said I'm unusually short." She scowled at the memory.

Alice wasn't smiling anymore. There was an uneasy feeling in her stomach. Her head was blank but racing at the same time. Something sounded too familiar about this list they were making… something about it almost seemed… real.

"And Dragon's could exist and there's a whole underground world that's magical. And…." Lucy looked outside, seeing her mother's garden. "And tulips could talk!" Lucy finished the list of six impossible things. "Now let's go eat… Mum? Mummy?"

Alice didn't hear Lucy. She was too busy remembering everything: animals that could talk, shrinking, growing, then shrinking again. She remembered falling down a hole. And… she remembered fiery orange hair, poking out from underneath and eccentric top hat. _Hatter_.

"Mummy? Mother? Can we eat breakfast now?" Lucy shook Alice out of her daydream.

Alice's headache disappeared. She had made a decision. Tomorrow, they would pack their things and return to London. She would sneak onto the Ascott Estate and walk through the gardens. She would find that White Rabbit, wearing a waist coat, and she would fall down the hole she had been dreaming about for days.

Or, in simpler terms, she would return to Underland.

* * *

><p>There you have it, the new and improved Lucy in Wonderland.<p> 


	2. Always Running Out of Time

Lucy in Wonderland

**Summary** – Alice and the Mad Hatter unintentionally conceived a child, and Alice didn't find out until after she returned home. Alice named her Lucy. Now that Lucy is six, Alice believes it's time to let Lucy and The Hatter meet. But, things in Wonderland don't stay happy for long. The Red Queen is plotting revenge against Alice, and sometimes, a child's curiosity can be extremely deadly.

**Authors Note** – I hope you are all enjoying reading this.

**Disclaimer** – I don't own any versions of Alice in Wonderland, nor do I own the Characters, animals, plants, tea time, or the suite of hearts in a deck of cards. :P I do, however, own a poster of the Mad Hatter. That's right. Be jealous.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Always Running out of Time<p>

Lucy hates it in London. Her grandmother fusses over her like she's the queen of the world or something. And her mother lies to her grandmother, that's obvious. And her mother seems stressed and faraway, like she's visiting LaLa Land.

Lucy would rather be in LaLa Land than here, sitting at a table learning "Dinner Etiquette." Why does everything proper have to be so boring?

Lucy stared outside, into the bright sunshine. "Grandmamma?"

"Lucy, please call me Grandmother! It's much more polite!" Helen Kingsley disapproved of Lucy. She disapproved of the whole thing: She hated how Alice turned down Hamish, ran off to China and married some man who is always much too busy to visit the family. Mostly, Helen Kingsley hated how Lucy was so much like Alice it almost hurt to look at her.

"But polite is boring….!" Lucy protested.

"Please, Lucy, don't be lippy." Alice said exhaustedly. "Just listen to your Grandmother."

Lucy was sick of listening to her Grandmother. She's done all the polite things, like socialize at tea time and shopped for proper dresses. Lucy cleared her throat. "Grandmother, may I please go outside and play? It's so sunny out and children are supposed to run around!"

Helen Kingsley wrinkled her nose in distaste. If Lucy was anything like Alice, she would be filthy in minutes. "Fine, child, just go change into your playtime dress."

Lucy scampered off.

Helen sighed. "She's so much like you, Alice dear, imaginative and her looks! Simply gorgeous…. Except for that unruly red hair, where on Earth did she get such unruly hair? It's certainly not a Kingsley trait, no, Kingsley's had such beautiful fine hair."

"My husband has red hair." Alice lied smoothly.

Helen sniffed haughtily. "Well, it's certainly not the handsomest trait." Silence descended over the two women. "Alice, you're sure that Hamish isn't the father? His hair is red and six years ago, you were in love with Hamish." Helen Kingsley would quite possibly _die_ if Alice had slept with Hamish, and yet all the signs were right there.

Alice whirled around angrily "Mother, if you're going to accuse me of being a whore, just say it!"

"Alice!" Helen protested, her eyes widening at the vulgar word that her daughter had just uttered.

Alice turned back to the apple she was cutting. Helen sniffed and looked out the windowed, absentmindedly stirring her tea. She spotted Lucy, twirling in the yard. "Her looks really are gorgeous, just like you."

* * *

><p>Lucy ran through the gardens, twirling and twirling, with absolute happiness. There was nothing like being outside, in fact, Lucy would live outside if she could. She loved everything, the smells, the flowers and the butterflies! It was simply beautiful.<p>

Lucy nearly rammed into her aunt Margaret.

"Oh! Lucy!" Margaret said, startled. "What are you doing out here?"

Lucy was about to respond with a lippy and impolite retort (She didn't like her Aunt much either), but, out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a little white rabbit, wearing a waist coat and pointing to a watch. It hopped into the bushes, disappearing.

Lucy turned her attention back to Margaret. "Did you see that rabbit? Wearing a coat?"

"Rabbit…? Wearing a coat? Lucy, Rabbit's don't wear clothes. That's impossible." Margaret looked concerned.

Lucy saw the rabbit again, this time poking its head through the bush and motioning with its paw for Lucy to follow.

"Excuse me, Margaret, I have to… go see something…" Lucy raced off after the Rabbit.

"Lucy, you can't go that way! That's where our property ends!" Margaret made a noise of worry once Lucy's vibrant play dress disappeared into the bush. Margaret ran as fast as she dared toward the home, she entered the back door, nearly slamming into Alice.

"Oh, Alice! Lucy took off into the woods near the end of our property! I think she was chasing after a rabbit!"

"A rabbit? Was it a white rabbit?" Alice inquired.

Margaret gave Alice a look of incredulity. "What does it matter if it was white or not! Your daughter could get hurt!" Alice blinked, and then took off into the back yard, shouting Lucy's name all the way.

Meanwhile, Lucy was running out of energy. She was beginning to give up. She had been running for what seemed like hours, and she hadn't even seen the rabbit. "Hello?" she called out. "Why make me run all this way, only to disappear from me!" She yelled out in frustration, angry tears clouding her vision.

The rabbit appeared near a tree, but he didn't seem to notice Lucy. "Always running out of time, oh, where is that child?"

"Hey! You can talk!" Lucy cried out.

"Oh!" The White Rabbit jumped, startled. He bounded off towards a tree.

"Hey, wait!" Lucy shouted desperately. "Oh please, Mr. Rabbit! Wait for me!"

The rabbit turned to look and her; he whimpered, and then disappeared down a hole. Lucy wandered to the holes edge and peered into the darkness. "Hello! I know you're down there!" Lucy put a hand against the dirt piled up against the tree trunk, in order to get closer to the darkness, and hoping that closeness would help her see.

The dirt gave away, and Lucy began to fall and fall and fall. Lucy screamed, and clawed at random objects floating by her, hoping she would be able to stop her falling. After awhile, Lucy stopped screaming and started to observe her surroundings. Why was it such a long drop? _Oh no!_ Lucy thought _I'm falling to the center of the Earth!_

She hit the ground with a thud.

Seconds after Lucy's fall, Alice came to the tree where the rabbit hole was located, covered in sweat. It was sticky outside and she had been running and shouting for what seemed like forever. Finally, she found a tree to rest against. "Oh, Lucy, why must you be like me?" Alice complained, shifting her weight.

Her foot slipped. She caught herself and looked down. She finding her feet precariously perched at the edge of a rabbit hole. "The rabbit hole!" Alice rejoiced.

She let herself fall.

* * *

><p>Lucy ran from door to door, pulling and twisting each knob, but no such luck. She was trapped. All the doors were locked. She sat against the wall, frustrated and scared. She began to cry. She wished she knew what to do. "I'm trapped forever and the stupid rabbit isn't even down here!" She wished she had a key. She wished that her mother was with her.<p>

Apparently, her fairy godmother was listening, because at the moment, Alice fell into the tiny circular room. Alice straitened herself up and called out "Lucy!"

"Mummy!" Lucy ran over to Alice and hugged her happily. "Oh, I have never been as happy to see you as I am right this minute! Mom, where are we? All the doors are locked, we're stuck!"

"Lucy, we're in Underland. There is a lot about yourself that you don't know. Do us both a favor, and go lift that curtain aside, will you please?"

Lucy walked over to the wall with a curtain, the only wall she didn't bother to touch. She pulled the curtain aside to reveal a tiny door that only a baby could fit through. Lucy excitedly kneeled to the ground and tried the door knob. Locked, just like all the other doors.

"No such luck, the door is locked." Lucy sighed. She turned around to see that her mother was holding a key, one that's just as small as the door.

"Does it fit?" Lucy asked.

"Well, if I created this room, the key would open the door to reveal a magical garden." Alice said, smiling as her daughter's eyes lit up like the moon.

"Mother! Does it really?" Lucy jumped up and down excitedly. Alice handed Lucy the key and when Lucy opened the door and peered out, she could hardly believe her eyes. It was, in fact, and magical garden that opened up before her.

"But Mother, we're too big." Lucy looked defeated. All she really wanted was to run through the pretty garden and see what other things she could find.

Alice stood up and walked over to the little table. She retrieved the bottle of Pishsalver and two tiny cakes of Upelkuchen. All the while, Lucy babbled. "Is this a dream mother, because this can't possibly exist. I know that we come up with lists of impossible things, but that's why they're called _impossible_."

Alice crouched next to Lucy, offering her the putrid drink. "You first." Alice said.

"Drink…. Me." Lucy read. She was just learning to read and she was proud that she read that on her first try. Lucy shrugged and took a swig of the drink. She shuddered. "That's disgusting!" Lucy gasped, and then she began to shrink.

She was scared at first, and then she relaxed, because her mother was drinking the drink also. Lucy ran out into the garden with excitement.

"Hello!" The Tweedles said, stepping out in front of Lucy. Lucy screamed, and tried to run back into the door. "MUMMY!" Lucy screamed.

"Oh, look, you scared her!" Dum sighed.

"Nohow! You scared her!" Dee said.

"Lucy, don't be scared, it's just Tweedledee and Tweedledum." Alice stepped out of the circular room, grinning ear to ear. She was home. She was finally where she belonged.

"Contrariwise, He's Tweedledum, while I'm Tweedledee." Dee announced.

"Well, I can never separate the two of you." Alice said defiantly. Lucy still looked terrified. Who were those boys are what are they doing in a place like this?

"Well, McTwisp, not only did you bring the wrong Alice this time, but you brought two too many wrong Alices." The DoDo bird sighed. Lucy looked shocked. Now birds talked as well?

"Hello wrong Alice." The Tweedles said in unison. They turned to Lucy. "Hello wrong Alice."

"Calm yourself Uilleam. This is, in fact, the correct Alice Kingsley, I know it." The White Rabbit straightened his jacket and began to hop off. "Welcome to Underland, Lucy." He winked and disappeared.

"Hey you rabbit! Why didn't you wait for me?" Lucy said indignantly, but the rabbit was already gone.

"Ignore McTwisp, Lucy. He's always late." Dee said.

"Contrariwise, Lucy, he never has enough time." Dum said.

"Here Lucy, take a bite, you'll return to the right size." Alice handed Lucy a tiny cake. Lucy took a bite, and was happy to find that the cake tasted much better than the drink.

Both Alice and Lucy returned to the right size. Alice continued to talk with the talking animals and the round little boys who looked exactly alike. Lucy began to wander, when something tapped her on the shoulder.

"Millicent, will you look at this sweetheart, she's such a cutie." A blue tulip said, nudging a sleeping yellow tulip.

The tulip startled awake, and looked around angrily. "What? What is it?" she noticed Lucy. "Ah, yes, but see, this isn't Alice."

"True, I'm not. My name is Lucy." Lucy curtsied the flowers.

"Oh, she's such a sweetie. Polite too."

Millicent humphed. "Cute, true, but all kids are, until they hear the word 'no'. Then they turn into brats."

Lucy frowned. "I am not a brat." Lucy crossed her arms (Who does that flower think she is anyway? The Queen of England?)

"See what children do?" Millicent growled.

"Oh, quiet you old hag. Hello Lucy, I'm Rosemarie." The Tulip laughed. "Funny thing, I'm not a Rose!"

"How d'you do?" Lucy said, because she liked Rosemarie much better. Millicent humphed again and tried to fall back asleep.

Alice sat on a rock. "Tweedles, where is the Hatter?"

The Tweedles jumped up, "Oh, He's in Snud." Dee insisted. "Contrariwise, he resides in Witzend." Dum Offered.

"Don't listen to them Alice. He resides in Queast." The DoDo said.

"Queast?" Alice's brow crinkled.

"Land to the east." Dee said, pointing to the south.

"But not in the least." Dum said, pointing to the north.

"This way, Alice." The DoDo started down a path.

"Come Lucy, there is someone you must meet." Alice shouted. Lucy turned and followed her mother down a path.

"Mother! It's not impossible! Flowers can talk, Rabbit's do wear people clothes and there really is an Underground Magical World!" Lucy grinned. Lucy crossed those things off of her mental Impossible Things list. Number One on the list remained un-crossed-off: _Find my Father_.

* * *

><p>Things are about to get crazy!<p> 


	3. I See it, But do You?

Lucy in Wonderland

**Summary** – Alice and the Mad Hatter unintentionally conceived a child, and Alice didn't find out until after she returned home. Alice named her Lucy. Now that Lucy is six, Alice believes it's time to let Lucy and The Hatter meet. But, things in Wonderland don't stay happy for long. The Red Queen is plotting revenge against Alice, and sometimes, a child's curiosity can be extremely deadly.

**Authors Note** – Yet another chapter, which is good!

**Disclaimer** – I don't own any versions of Alice in Wonderland, nor do I own the Characters, animals, plants, tea time, or the suite of hearts in a deck of cards. :P I do, however, own a poster of the Mad Hatter. That's right. Be jealous.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: I See it, But do You?<p>

"Mummy, where are we going?" Lucy slouched forward; she was unimpressed with this walk. It was taking much too long and the woods were kind of scary.

"Yes Mummy, where _are_ we going?" A voice said at Alice's shoulder. Alice jumped with its closeness. Behind her, the Cheshire Cat floated lazily. "Hopefully not to see the Hatter." He said in a cocky and sing song voice

Alice humphed, placing her hands on her hip in a lecturing manner. "I thought I told you _not_ to sneak up on me like that! And, yes, for your information, I _am_ going to see the Hatter." Alice turned to walk again. Lucy watched with fascination; she had never seen someone ruffle her mother's feathers like this, not even her Grandmother!

The cat playfully appeared in front of Alice. "The Hatter is angry."

This caught Alice's attention. "Angry?"

The Cat mimicked locking his lips and throwing away the key. "Chessur the Cheshire Cat, you tell me right this minute!" Alice demanded. She lowered her voice. "You know how the Hatter is when he's angry."

The word 'violent' hung in the air between them.

"Alright, Alright then. Hold your horses."

Lucy chose this moment to speak. "Mother, who is the Hatter?"

Chessur beat Alice to the answer. "Your father." And immediately after answering the question, Alice struck out to whack him one on the head. Being a very smart cat, he disappeared in time for Alice's hand to slash through empty air. The clever Cat reappeared up in the tree branches.

"_My_ Father?" Lucy said. "I have a _father_!" Lucy looked up at her mother, hoping and begging that the strange cat was not lying.

"Lucy, I will explain everything in a few moments, just please… Chessur get back down here!" Alice shouted angrily. The cat disappeared grinning. The Clever cat reappeared in front of Lucy.

"This is your Daughter, Alice?" The Cat circled Lucy as though he was examining a product he was going to purchase.

"Yes, Chessur, could we please stay on subject?" Alice was impatient.

"So the Oraculum was not telling a lie." Chessur smiled at Lucy. "And what it your name?"

Before Lucy could answer, Alice nearly screamed. "The Oraculum? Did the Hatter see?" Alice visibly paled.

"One at a time, Ladies, One at a time… I know that women flock to me to enjoy my enchanting charm, but I believe I was speaking to this little girl first, Miss Alice. Please… Restrain yourself." The Cat grinned at his clever response and pretended to casually pick lint off of his fur.

"Oh don't you wish that you had charm." Alice replied sourly.

The Cat stuck out his tongue. Lucy giggled at this, and then said, "You know, I have never seen a cat smile before."

"Well, I live a simple life, all for myself. Why would I _not_ be smiling?" he inquired. Before Lucy could explain why that cat shouldn't be smiling, he leaned close to Lucy, a wide grin on his face. "Now, what do you call yourself?"

Lucy giggled when his whiskers tickled her face. "Lucy Kingsley." She dramatically curtsied the sly, grinning cat. "At your service!"

"At _my_ service? Well in that case, go fetch me a cup of tea." The Cat pretended to lean against something, when really his elbow was resting on air.

Lucy laughed. "Your silly, cats don't drink tea!"

"Well, cats have to drink something. What do you propose I drink?"

"Milk…. Or water." Lucy said, now confused. If cats are talking, smiling, and drinking tea, than what other strange things reside in this odd world?

"Alright, enough chit chat. It's my turn you arrogant cat." Alice rhymed unintentionally.

The cat turned to Alice, a look of annoyance on his face. "Yes, the Hatter knows, which is exactly why he is angry."

"Is he really my father?" Lucy inquired.

"No. Well, yes, but you weren't supposed to know that yet." Alice sighed, looking stressed.

"Oh, so he is the Father! I wasn't quite sure of my sources." The Cat grinned and made a rude gesture with his hands and hips. Alice glared at him, mouth open in disbelief. "Better close that mouth, Alice, before a fly lands on your tongue." That Cat laughed a throaty laugh at the humor that only he found funny.

"You're disgusting. Come Lucy, we have to find your father."

"Good luck, Miss Lucy Kingsley… Miss Alice…" The cat bowed and began to vanish.

* * *

><p>The Hatter sat at the head of the tea table with his hat tilted over his eyes, muttering to himself. "I should have given you a reason to stay. Would have, if only you would have told me. But why would you? Said you'd remember me…. Well, when?"<p>

Alice stood in the little clearing's entrance and motioned for Lucy to stay quiet. Lucy started in wonder. A long and mismatched tea table was lined with strange, tall dinnerware. Tea pots littered the ground, some broken, some still brimming with tea. At the table sat a strange looking rabbit. She couldn't put her finger on a description for him…. She just decided to call him crazy. Fittingly so, the hare was entranced with his on reflection being upside down on the back of a silver spoon.

At the head of the table was the first human Lucy encountered since entering this strange land. His large and eccentric top hat was tilted to cover his eyes and his arms were crossed in a tired position. Lucy knew that this was the mysterious man that was his father. And fittingly so, seeing as their hair was the exact same shade.

Her mother was tip-toeing towards the crazy hare. She watched and waited; she was a little afraid. Her mother had seemed afraid when that silly cat told her that the Hatter knew about me, Lucy reasoned, so I should be scared too.

Just at that moment, a curious little mouse jumped up, knocking the lid off of a tea pot that the mouse had been inside. The mouse stretched and yawned; Alice had frozen in fear. Alice raised her finger to her mouth, shushing the dormouse.

"Oh! Hello, Alice!" The dormouse announced cheerily.

The Hare cringed, "Alice said shh!" he said. The dormouse looked between the seemingly unresponsive Hatter and the desperate looking Alice, and then she realized what she had done. "I'm so sorry!" the mouse squeaked out.

_Too late_.

The Hatter slowly reached up and moved the top hat to the top of his head, eyes widened; not in anger, but in wonder. He stood up and walked to the right side of the table.

Alice straightened her crouched position. She waited calmly for the explosion.

Anger did cross the Hatter's face, but what you saw on the surface was nothing at all like what the Hatter felt under his skin: Boiling, festering, horrible anger. He really wanted to scream at her, shout and yell for leaving him, kick already broken tea pots into the forest and throw plates and the ground.

But then he caught sight of a small, cowering child. A small cowering child who looked exactly like the only love he had ever known. Except for the hair, no, the hair was obviously his. Pinned up with a blue ribbon, it curled down her back, stopping at the middle of her back. The second they caught eyes, her expression softened and a small smile played at her lips; it made the child look so much like Alice that it broke the Hatter's already broken heart.

Alice could see that the Hatter was fighting his feelings, so he gave him space. After several quiet seconds, the Hatter cleared his throat and said carefully:

"She looks like you." The Hatter struggled again, searching for the right words.

"Except the hair." Lucy spoke cautiously. Lucy had heard this conversation so many times, that she could probably recite it. Every time somebody met both Alice and Lucy, they marveled over the resemblance.

Suddenly, the whole mood in the airy clearing turned happy. The Hatter grinned and bustled over to Alice. "I have missed you very much." He came to a stop within a few inches of her. "Much to do, a lot of catching we must have" He lowered his voice and asked the question that had been bugging him for the last six years.

"Did you remember me?"

Alice wasn't sure how to answer that. Off and on again, Alice remembered him. She could see that if she said no it would for sure hurt him. If she said yes, she would be lying. She wasn't sure how good the Hatter was at detecting liars.

She whispered gently, "Of coursed I remembered you, Tarrant."

* * *

><p>Lucy sat across from the March Hare. Apparently, her parents were inside doing 'adult things'. So, she was stuck trying to make small talk with this crazy hair. The Hare banged a spoon against his plate and was humming a tune Lucy had never heard before.<p>

Lucy rested her head in her hands, watching the Hare. She swung her legs to and fro, bored with the silence.

"Do you know any games?" Lucy tried. The Hare seemed to not hear Lucy.

"We could play See What I See." Lucy offered.

This caught the Hare's attention. Lucy straightened, happy that she had finally caught his attention. "It's a game my Mum made up for long carriage rides that never seem to end. One player says the color of the thing he or she spots, and the other player tries to guess the object."

"May I go first?" The Hare asked, then, without waiting for Lucy's answer he shouted, "Green! The thing I see is Green! It's the grass!"

"Mr…?" Lucy wasn't sure what to call the Hare.

"Thackery! They call me Thackery!" The Hare grabbed his ears.

Lucy smiled. "Thackery is the perfect name for you." This catches the Hare off guard – He has never been complimented before, in fact, he wasn't sure that what the child had said was even a compliment. (And even if it was, what should he say back?)

"Well, Mr. Thackery, you didn't play the game right." Lucy said. The Hare's ears sagged with sadness. "Don't worry, Thackery, I didn't play it right the first time either. You're supposed to say 'I see it, but do you? The thing I see is the color…blue!' And then the other player starts to guess. If they guess right, they win. But if they guess wrong, you win."

Thackery glanced in the woods around him. "You see it, but I do too, the thing I see is the color green!"

Lucy smiled. "Grass?" she guessed. Thackery rejoiced; Lucy had guessed wrong.

And so they played this game for a long while. Lucy mostly let The Hare win, but sometimes she took a win for herself. The Sun shifted with passing time. When she looked up, the Father she had never known stood in the doorway of the strange little house, smiling at her.

* * *

><p>I really hope your enjoying this story! Thanks for reviewing!<p> 


	4. Adult Things

Lucy in Wonderland

**Summary** – Alice and the Mad Hatter unintentionally conceived a child, and Alice didn't find out until after she returned home. Alice named her Lucy. Now that Lucy is six, Alice believes it's time to let Lucy and The Hatter meet. But, things in Wonderland don't stay happy for long. The Red Queen is plotting revenge against Alice, and sometimes, a child's curiosity can be extremely deadly.

**Authors Note** – AWW! You guys melt my heart! I got such great reviews!

**Disclaimer** – I don't own any versions of Alice in Wonderland, nor do I own the Characters, animals, plants, tea time, or the suite of hearts in a deck of cards. :P I do, however, own a poster of the Mad Hatter. That's right. Be jealous.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Adult Things<p>

The Hatter stared at his lost love and noticed she hadn't changed at all. She still had the same pale blonde hair and the eyes that always seemed to be smiling. But at the moment, they had almost stopped smiling. Now, they looked… sad... almost as if the candle behind them had been burned out.

The Hatter closed the door behind him and looked at his love. "How could you leave me?"

Alice didn't know what to say at first. After a moment of contemplation, she answered slowly. "Because I had to."

The Hatter snorted. "Oh, I'm sure. You could've at least done me the favor of telling me about… about… about _her._" Alice took a step back as if she had been slapped.

"I couldn't." She said, a hurt expression gracing her petite face.

"And why not, Alice?"

"I didn't know until I got home."

"Why couldn't come back?"

"I tried! I did! But I… I couldn't find it!"

The Hatter began pacing and gave a large sigh. "You're lying, Alice." The Hatter turned and frowned at Alice. "Absolem has been trailing you for the last 6 years, and he told me you never left China."

Alice closed her eyes and sighed for this was the conversation she really didn't want to have. She didn't want him to know, she didn't want to hurt him anymore than she already had. And if she had learned a single thing in Underland, it was certainly not good to upset the Hatter.

"Well… Why not return?" The Hatter's voice grew gentle, but Alice was able to detect the underlying tone of danger in his voice. His eyes were flickering between orange and green as he found it harder and harder to conceal what he felt.

"I…. Well, I only recently remembered you…" Alice said carefully. "Well, that's not entirely true either, I mean, I remembered you when I had Lucy…. I… Her hair…" Alice said lamely. "And… Every time I saw a blue butterfly, I sort of remembered. At least some memories, like…. Tea…." Alice shut up when she caught the Hatter's expression.

The Hatter didn't speak. His fists clenched, his face hardened and his eyes turned as fiery orange as his wild hair. Alice shrunk backwards, and then thought angrily at herself "You coward." She rushed forward and touched his warm cheeks lightly. The Hatter shrunk away at the closeness, remembering what had happened the last time she had been that close to him

"Please. I'm sorry, but I'm back now." Alice said slowly. The Hatter's eyes returned to their vibrant shade of green, but that didn't sway Alice to believe that everything was okay now.

The Hatter turned away and strode to the dirty window, peering out into the spacious clearing. Several minutes of silence passed by and suddenly he began blabbering.

"A long time ago, three little girls lived at the bottom of a treacle well and their entire lives down there they learned to draw things that start with the letter M… Mice, Marbles… The moon and Marmalade, memory and muchness." He suddenly whirled around and took two large strides and stopped just before Alice. He leaned in towards her neck, his warm breath tickling her. She closed her eyes waiting for him to speak.

"Have you lost your muchness?" He whispered.

Alice's brow crinkled at the question. It was a silly question. How on Earth could you lose muchness, in fact, what is muchness? But Alice knew that it was best not to question things in Underland. And Alice knew even better that you should never lose your muchness. "No!" she said defensively.

The Hatter pulled away, much to Alice's demise. "Then answer this question, why is a raven like a writing desk?" The usual amused glint in Tarrant's eyes had returned.

Alice smiled lightly. "I have absolutely no idea. In fact, I think that there is no such thing that can even compare to a writing desk." The Hatter moved very close to Alice again, their faces a mere breath away from each other. Alice grew nervous at the Hatter's closeness. He smiled. "Tables?"

"I don't give a…a…" Alice strained to remember the very phrase that Chessur had used so many years ago. Being that the phrase was in Outlandish, it was even harder to remember, much less pronounce! "…A _scuddlers gut_ about tables!"

The Hatter laughed in all his amusement. His happiness filled the room and his laughter was like a favorite song of Alice's that she hadn't heard in years. "A _guddler's scut_, you mean?" The Hatter laughed even harder.

"I _knew_ that, I was just trying to make you laugh!" Alice lied. Her pink cheeks gave away her cover-up.

The Hatter quickly sobered himself. "Sorry,_ leannán_." The Hatter murmured before catching himself.

"What does that mean?" Alice inquired – she was very curious about this new name Tarrant had for her.

"_Guddler's scut?_" The Hatter said quickly, trying to shift her attention from the new nickname to the strange Outlandish insult. "Well, it literally translates to…" The Hatter cleared his throat, "…thief's ass…"

Fortunately for The Hatter, this did momentarily distract Alice. "Really? No wonder Chessur used the phrase."

"He does have his own way of expressing his feelings." Tarrant agreed. Unfortunately for The Hatter, it took more than some swear words to distract Alice away from what could be a pet name.

"So?" Alice pressed Tarrant for answers. "What does it mean?"

Luckily for The Hatter, he knew how to behave _gallymoggers. _"I don't know. Why is a raven like a writing desk? I don't know. I know mostly what I speak of, but I know nothing of what I say."

Unluckily for The Hatter, Alice was smart. "If you don't know what it means, then why did you call me that?"

The Hatter bluffed with insane laughter. Alice finally decided she'd ask him later – But she'd find out one way or another_. _

Alice leaned closer to The Hatter, this time making _him_ nervous. "Shall we partake in true adult things?"

Happily for The Hatter, these _"adult things" _was something he greatly missed of his dear love. Unhappily for the Hatter:

His bed wasn't made and this greatly embarrassed him.

* * *

><p><strong>London, 1778<strong>

_"Wait!" The fair-haired young girl said, "Please, Bethy, you're running too fast!" The other, much older girl seemed not to care. They ran for a few more moments, the older girl hot in pursuit of a white rabbit._

_Finally, the younger girl caught up to her sister."Should we go down?" the girl grinned._

_The little fair-haired one peered curiously into a hole in the Earth. It seemed to extend indefinitely downward. The small girl looked up. "No."_

_"Don't be a puss, Mira. You're too small to do __**anything**__. Sometimes, you ruin my day. Oh well, best not to dwell on this. See you later, whiney baby." The older girl called Bethy let herself fall down the hole. _

_"Bethy!" Mira screamed, venturing closer to the hole, "I'm going to tell Mother!" Mira listened to her sister scream all the way down. The smaller girl whimpered. "Mother will kill us both."_

_So Mira did the one thing she found appropriate to do. She went down the rabbit hole too, after her sister._

* * *

><p>"She was an active baby, I suppose. She walked faster than the other babies at the time did. Always exploring, too." Alice chewed on the inside of her cheek. They lay in the bed and talked. Hatter began asking questions about Lucy.<p>

"Well, what do you expect, she's your child." The Hatter said logically.

"No, our child." Alice corrected gently.

The Hatter said nothing in response. Instead he stood up and busied himself about, almost as if he was avoiding acknowledging the fact that Lucy was his. Finally, he turned to Alice with a small smile on his lips. "Lucy has many people to meet and many places to see."

"Don't forget animals."

"Here, in Underland, animals are people."

Alice smiled and The Hatter, and followed him outside. He had the excitement of a four year old, so Alice reached the door several seconds after Tarrant had. She caught him and Lucy sharing a look, but decided to say nothing of it.

Lucy, however, broke the look and ran to me. "We were just playing a game, and Mr. Thackery is very good at such game. He won very many times." The March Hare looked proudly.

Tarrant brought himself up to his full height. "I assume you can hold down the fort, Mr. Thackery, while I take Miss Alice and Miss Lucy to see the White Queen."

The Hare saluted the trio by putting a spoon to his forehead. Lucy gasped, "A real Queen?" Alice smoothed down Lucy's wild curls while explaining who the Queen was.

"And Miss Mallymkun," Tarrant continued, "She shall keep you the greatest company **without **falling asleep." The Dormouse popped out of a tea pot, yawning.

"Yessir, sir, I'll just…Be real fine… and all that…" The Dormouse yawned and slid back into the teapot.

Tarrant looked briefly annoyed by this, but alas, The Cat choose to grace the group with his presence _twice_ in one day! "Ah! Chessur, I'm so glad you showed up. Excellent, you and Mr. Thackery shall get along well."

"No can do, lunatic. I just stopped to get some tea, being that Lucy Kingsley – even though she's 'at my service' – refused to bring me tea." Chessur selected a random cup, then winked and disappeared. His head stayed around long enough to say "Ciao."

"Curiouser and Curiouser." Lucy observed.

"Well, never mind then, seems like we're all mad. This way!" Tarrant begin leading them off into the forest, and much to The Hatter's delight, he was able to observe the type of relationship his beloved Alice and Lucy shared. Lucy had begged Alice to recite their favorite poem. It went something like this:

"The Walrus and the Carpenter were walking close at hand…" Alice would begin.

"They wept like anything to see such quantities of sand…" Lucy would finish.

"'If this were only cleared away,' they said, 'it would be grand'…" And so on and so on, they would finish each other's sentence. It was quite the odd poem, but then again, this _was_ Underland. Everything here was one or the other: odd, mad, quirky, or just simply strange.

At only one part did the two talk in unison, and this part was by far the part Tarrant enjoyed most.

"'The time has come,' the Walrus said, 'to talk of many things: Of shoes and ships and sealing wax – Of cabbages and kings – And why the sea is boiling hot and whether pigs have wings.'" The girls giggled.

And by the time they finished the poem, the threesome came upon the strange and far too white castle of the White Queen. Alice found a sense of familiarity, while Lucy found herself squinting in the brightness. "Ah, here we are, lovely." Tarrant came to a stop.

Lucy was not sure what they were looking for, but she stayed quiet and paid attention. Finally, through the cherry blossom trees, the White Queen appeared. Tarrant paid his respects to the Queen in his own odd fashion, while Lucy and Alice curtsied.

The Hatter spoke first. "Mirana… Alice has returned."

* * *

><p>Any questions? Ask me. Any suggestions? Tell me. Any complaints? Be nice to me.<p>

Random Fact – Alice in Wonderland has been put into many different film versions, but in 1976, it was depicted in a Pornographic film

Eww.


	5. A Much Less Nameless Place

Lucy in Wonderland

**Summary** – Alice and the Mad Hatter unintentionally conceived a child, and Alice didn't find out until after she returned home. Alice named her Lucy. Now that Lucy is six, Alice believes it's time to let Lucy and The Hatter meet. But, things in Wonderland don't stay happy for long. The Red Queen is plotting revenge against Alice, and sometimes, a child's curiosity can be extremely deadly.

**Authors Note** – hmmmm. Curiouser and Curiouser… Who could be the mystery Bethy and Mira, and what do they have to do with this story?

**Disclaimer** – I don't own any versions of Alice in Wonderland, nor do I own the Characters, animals, plants, tea time, or the suite of hearts in a deck of cards. :P I do, however, own a poster of the Mad Hatter. That's right. Be jealous.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: A Much Less Nameless Place<p>

The White Queen peered at Alice, and then turned her gaze on Lucy. "Ah! Excellent, you're here. I was beginning to wonder. Weeks and weeks passed by from Absobrillig Day, and now, you're here! Let us get down to business."

The Queen clapped her hands three times. A small woman bustled forward, holding the Oraculum.

"Oh, right… Chessur told me there was…. Some predictions in there." Alice stated vaguely.

"Yes," The Queen stated curtly. "For some reason, the Oraculum has taken a liking to you and seems to have days for you as well as us." She gave Alice a look, her eyes amused. "Perhaps you've been spending too much time here."

"Ah – Uhm, not_ too_ much time." The Hatter put in nervously.

The Queen ignored this. She set the Oraculum on the ground and nudged the flap. "Go on." She whispered. To Lucy's delight, the parchment that seemed only a few feet long stretched out pass the entrance to the Queen's grounds.

"Now, see here, this is today, Voltourno, the day Alice Returns and Lucy Visits. And tomorrow Cayantesguin, the day… of unleashing. And in a few days time, Quessolirk, The day we got to War, again, unfortunately. The question is who is in the drawing, Alice or Lucy?"

"Me," Alice said at once. "Lucy is much too young."

"Neither, I'll attack." Tarrant said. "Lucy and Alice are too precious."

"Lucy," The White Queen proposed unhappily. "It's much too small to be Alice, and Tarrant, you are not an option." The Hatter scowled.

"Well," said Nivens, peering into the Oraculum, "Who is it, Alice or Lucy." Lucy leaned towards the White Rabbit and said, "That seems to be the question in debate."

Immediately the four of them began arguing. Lucy grew bored and wandered down the rows of pictures and it didn't take her long to come across one that was interesting. Lucy peered at the picture. It was a picture of The White Queen, and she was riding away on a horse. Lucy leaned closer and touched the picture lightly.

The Oraculum began to speak… Lucy had to strain to hear it over the argument. It was a poem, Lucy realized with a smile, and it went something like this:

_"The Queen speaks to her fellow ruler, 'There is a story you must hear,_

_A story of two little girls who traveled down the rabbit hole'_

_One had stayed, the other left, and a special child was born._

_The Queen returned to Underland and her sister's crown she stole._

_Alas, the time has come. _

_The people are all num,_

_As their beloved queen leaves for home._

_As it is depicted in this poem_

_And before the world turns grey and down,_

_The child will rule and gain the crown._

Lucy didn't quite understand the poem, in fact, the poem made her quite upset. Their queen wasn't supposed to abandon them, she was supposed to stay and give her people a sense of comfort. And who is this child? Certainly not Lucy, obviously, because Alice isn't queen.

Lucy would have to ponder over these questions later. The argument was resolved: Only the Oraculum knew if it was Alice or Lucy. And now a new sort of chaos has taken over; apparently, it was time the Queen should ride through the forest on her horse and greet whatever creature she met.

The White Queen asked Lucy if she had ever ridden on a horse. Lucy was tickled pink at the idea. "No, your majesty, I have never ridden a horse."

"Well, we must fix that immediately! I shall ride Allegra, and Lucy shall ride Isis, if I think correctly." The White Queen clasped Lucy's hands in between the two of hers. "Call me Mirana, or Mira for short."

Lucy smiled and the two of them went hand and hand together down to the stables. They didn't notice the look of confusion that crossed Alice's face for the name Mira jogged her memory, though she wasn't quite sure why it was familiar

* * *

><p><em>"Will you stop trying to open the doors. I told you, they are all LOCKED!" The red haired, fiery tempered girl shouted at her blonde little sister. How annoying. One moment she was chasing after a curious rabbit, and now she's stuck in a locked up room with none other than her sister. <em>

_The fair-haired girl, on the other hand, was in hysterics. "Bethy, this is your entire fault!" she cried out. She sat upon the floor and began to weep._

_It took Bethy approximately 3 whole seconds to get annoyed with her sister's weeping. "Stop that!" she shouted. "Hush! Mira, you're so annoying!" _

_The older girl needed out of here, before the weeping drove her into madness. She stood up and looked around. A key was on the table, a key that was very much __**not**__ there before. Bethy took it upon herself to find the door and unlock it. "Look, Mira, a way out. Now shut up."_

_Mira stopped weeping, but she wasn't convinced that it was a way out. "The door is too small."_

_Bethy turned and shouted at her sibling. "I KNOW THAT, YOU FOOL!" she lowered her voice. "Now, I have some sort of plan. Maybe if we squeeze…"_

_But Mira wasn't listening anymore. Instead, she noticed a bottle with a message on it reading "drink me" and Bethy seemed completely oblivious to the whole magical bottle. "… Or, maybe there's another way out of here." Bethy continued._

_"Or we could just drink this." Mira held the bottle up and dried her eyes._

* * *

><p>Lucy was walking with her escort through the meadow. Her escort was her favorite new friend, except maybe The Hatter, or rather, her father, (he's quite funny) and Mira, or rather, The Queen. (Who is quite nice.) But this character, he was very, very, <em>very <em>kind.

"And so then, they performed that funny dance, the Lobster Quadrille. I have never seen such a Curiouser dance." Lucy explained. The White Queen had taken her to meet the Mock Turtle, and oh, quite the character he was. "Have you ever seen that dance?"

The droopy eyed dog looked up at her and spoke gruffly. "I live here. Everyone her knows what the Lobster Quadrille is."

"Well," Lucy said, quite offended. "It was new to me." They walked in silence for the next few minutes. Then, they came upon a sign pointing into the pathway "Tulgey Woods". "Tulgey Woods? Quite a strange name."

"What's even more curious is that a place without names is a place that has a name." Bayard spoke.

"A place without names? So when I enter, what will become of my name?" Lucy inquired.

Bayard shrugged (How curious, Lucy thought, A dog who can shrug! It was quite the humorous sight; he had an odd way of shrugging.) "Nobody knows. But things here have different names then where you're from. For example, give me a name of something."

Lucy paused and thought this over. "Well, we have dragon flies."

"Well, if you look in the branch above you, there is a snap-dragon fly." Bayard pointed out.

"And horse flies?"

"Near your foot is a rocking horse fly." Bayard said knowledgeably. Lucy, however, moved her feet. She didn't like bugs very much. They walked into the forest, and Lucy waited for a moment, and then frowned.

"I don't suppose I feel any different. But I don't remember my name… It starts with an H, I suppose." Lucy was filled with…. Oh, what was that name of that emotion? Did it began with a K?

Throughout the whole walk through the woods, and it was a very short one, they argued over names. According to Lucy, her name ought to be Helen, but Bayard disagreed, no, he thought her name was to be Dora. Once they exited the woods, they were slightly embarrassed to find that they were both very far off.

"Lucy doesn't start with an H or a D." Lucy said gently.

Lucy came to a halt for she nearly rammed into a very large young boy, no, _two_ very large young boys. She looked behind her to see that Bayard had stopped a few feet ago. "Well, why didn't you warn me?" Lucy shouted.

"Not my job." Bayard shrugged (And once again, Lucy was giggling, for it really was a strange shrug. His hind end seemed to go up with his shoulders.)

Lucy turned back to the twin boys. "Look, it's wrong Alice." One said. "I disagree, she's not Alice at all so we cannot call her 'Wrong Alice'" The other reasoned.

"My name isn't Alice. I'm Lucy." Lucy stuck out her hand. Both the boys grabbed her hand at the same and shook it so hard that it lifted the small girl right off the ground and jostled her around!

"Pleased to meet you, Lucy." They said in unison.

"And who are you?" Lucy inquired. Lucy remembered meeting them, but she didn't quite remember their names.

"Now that's not how you start a conversation, you start it with Howdy'e do?" One said.

"Go on, go on! Say it!" The other said.

"They are so pushy!" Lucy thought, then she added out loud, "Howdy'e do?"

"Just fine, thank you very much." They said in unison.

"And your names?" Lucy asked.

"I'm Tweedlehe's Tweedledum," The one with "Dee" sewed in on his collar.

"Contrariwise, I'm Tweedledum. He's Tweedledee." The one with "Dum" sewed in on his collar. (And how convenient! Now, Lucy can tell them apart!)

"Well, what interesting names!" Lucy commented aloud.

"You like poetry?" Dum asked.

Lucy was about to answer but Bayard interrupted. "Lucy, I have to have you home by tea time. Perhaps another time."

"Right then, I will surly visit you another time." Lucy told the boys. They grabbed her hand and once again, jostled her about.

"Goodbye! Toodleloo! Ta, ta! Another time! Unhello! See you later! May your mouth never be taken over by frumious Vikings!" and so on.

"They are very strange." Lucy commented later while Bayard and her mad their way through a different, less nameless forest.

"You're in Underland. It's neither the first nor the last strange thing you'll see." Bayard told her.

Lucy however wasn't listening, for something shiny lying in the grass caught her attention. She stooped over to pick it up and she brushed the dirt off the cold metal. It was a key, but a key for what, Lucy did not know. The handle of the key, however was a heart and there was a string attached, big enough to fit around her neck.

"Wonder what it's for?" Lucy asked herself, now that Bayard and stopped by a river to get a drink a few yard ahead of her. "Could be important, thus I shall keep it." Lucy slipped the string around her neck.

"Lucy, please keep on track!" Bayard called out.

"Coming!" Lucy raced forward to catch up. They did not know that tomorrow was Cayantesguin, the day of unleashing. And, for something to be unleashed, there was to be a key… correct?

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! You are all amazing!<p> 


	6. Unleashing Day

Lucy in Wonderland

**Summary** – Alice and the Mad Hatter unintentionally conceived a child, and Alice didn't find out until after she returned home. Alice named her Lucy. Now that Lucy is six, Alice believes it's time to let Lucy and The Hatter meet. But, things in Wonderland don't stay happy for long. The Red Queen is plotting revenge against Alice, and sometimes, a child's curiosity can be extremely deadly.

**Authors Note** – This is one of my most favorite Chapters!

**Disclaimer** – I don't own any versions of Alice in Wonderland, nor do I own the Characters, animals, plants, tea time, or the suite of hearts in a deck of cards. :P I do, however, own a poster of the Mad Hatter. That's right. Be jealous.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Unleashing Day<p>

Lucy was running ahead of her mother and, well, her father too. That would take some getting used to. She was kicking up fallen leaves as she ran and she ignored the calls of her mother to slow down.

Her foot suddenly slipped and the sudden gravity dragged the rest of her body with her foot down a steep hill. Lucy's breath caught in her throat, about to scream; but she suddenly came to a stop, safe with only a few scratches. She had slid down the embankment of a slow and lazy river.

Lucy stood up and dusted herself off defiantly. "Well then, that was sudden." She said aloud. "Where do you suppose the river goes to, especially if we are underground?" Lucy took a tentative step forward (in case the soil is lose, I really should be careful, Lucy thought) and peered down the river. The river, however, took a sudden turn left and Lucy could see it no more.

"Where are you going now, Lucy Kingsley?" a lazy voice asked. Lucy glanced into the trees and found herself looking at the Cheshire Cat.

"Well, I wanted to know where the river leads-"

"Then you have to go down the river, now don't you." He sipped at a cup of tea.

"Well, I can't swim." Lucy replied smugly. She thought she had fooled the cunning cat by saying this. Oh the Cheshire Cat, who thinks he's so smart. He thinks he always has the answer.

"Then take the boat." He replied, pointing to the left of Lucy. Lucy looked over with a frown on her face: There had been no boat before, but now there was one. Only, Lucy wasn't quite sure she could call it a boat – it was an enormous leaf.

"That's a leaf." Lucy pointed out the obvious.

"Wonderful eyesight, my darling. You don't have to believe me, but if you want to see where the river goes, it really is your only option." The Cat began to disappear.

"Wait! Don't you know where the river goes?" Lucy said pointedly.

"Well of course."

"Why don't you tell me?"

"Because that would be too easy for you. I enjoy watching people try, try, and fail at understanding the ways of Underland. I watched your mother succeed, though, and a few others. But there are some people who mistakenly show up here who just don't get it." That cat was rambling to himself.

Lucy caught on to what he was saying. "Were there more people than just my mother who came down here?"

The Cat frowned. "Are you going to follow the river or not?"

Lucy got the point – he wasn't going to tell her. She glanced at the leaf, and then glanced at the cat, who was tsking at her. "No backbone?" he trilled.

The teasing got to her. She pushed the enormous leaf – which was very tough, sort of like cardboard, it really gave Lucy a sense of comfort – into the river and watched to bob up and down for awhile. Lucy removed her shoes and tossed them in the leaf and then carefully, trying not to rock the little boat too much, climbed in.

She looked up at the Cat. "I have a backbone."

"For now. It depends on how you react to where you are headed." The cat disappeared.

"Wait! Where am I headed? Cat! Hello!" The cat did not reappear. Lucy tentatively leaned back in the boat. The current was slow and relaxing and Lucy was tired. She found herself… drifting.

The boat shook. Hard. It jolted Lucy awake and the erratic movement nearly tipped the boat. Lucy was about to scream, but all movement stopped. She had hit ground. Lucy peered over the edge of the boat.

The land was barren and desert like. "Well," Lucy commented aloud, "This isn't nearly as attractive as the rest of Wonderland."

Lucy climbed out of the boat and began to walk. It was dreadfully hot and muggy out, not at all like the warm, playfully breezy part of Wonderland – the place where her father lived. Lucy grew even more tired – despite her long nap.

That's when she spotted the people.

* * *

><p>"If you complain… One more time…. I. Will. STRANGLE. YOU!" Stayne shouted. The Red Queen sniffed.<p>

"You complain. You're complaining about my complaining right now. Besides, there is no way you could strangle me. You don't have the guts."

Stayne shut up. For the last six years, he has suffered. And suffered. And suffered. And from that suffering, he learned to shut out the stupid Queen. He'd be dead if the bloody woman would let him strangle himself. And, for the type of woman she was, she was surprisingly strong – otherwise she'd be dead too.

"You know, this could be enjoyable but you're such a…. Stayne, what's the word?" The Red Queen asked. Stayne wasn't going to answer that.

Suddenly, the Queen gasped. "Stayne! Stayne! A little girl is walking towards us!" Stayne rolled his eyes.

"It's only a mirage, you imbecile."

The Queen gritted her teeth. "You're the Imbecile, IDIOT!"

"How can I be an Imbecile _and_ an idiot?" Stayne challenged.

"I'm serious! Look, Stayne, oh _look_ will you?" The Red Queen watched as the mirage or girl or both came nearer. Lucy, on the other hand, was beginning to think that coming to these people was a mistake.

Lucy came to a stop in front of the strange looking woman. She had tightly curled red hair and a, well, an _enormous_ head. How unfortunate for her, Lucy thought. It must be ridiculously heavy to carry around.

"Um… I lost my way –"

"_Your_ way? Everything in Underland is _my_ way!" The Woman declared. "Off with…." She trailed off. "What do you want, child?"

"Like I said… I've lost my way and I need to know how to get back to the Hatter's." Lucy continued.

"Well I don't give directions to just any old creature. They have to pay more for my advice." The Queen sat upon the branch and studied the little girl. There was something quite familiar about that face, and something even more familiar about that hair.

"That's not fair! I haven't got anything to pay you with!" Lucy stomped her foot indignantly.

"Off with –" The Queen stopped herself once again, for something glittery caught her eyes. There was a…. a key hanging about the girl's neck. A key she had seen before, about six years ago. A key with a bright red heart for a handle. A key that used to be in her sister's possession, and a key that had locked her away on Frabjous day.

"What do you call yourself, Little Girl?" The Red Queen inquired.

"Lucy. And you?"

"Iracebeth of Crims, Red Queen of Underland."

"Well, if you're a Queen, then why are you all locked up?" Lucy asked.

The Queen had already formulated a plan for this question. "I was blamed for a crime that I had nothing to do with. Nothing at all. And they banished me to the Outlands."

"How terrible!" Lucy's brow crinkled. "Where I come from they have trials before banishing someone! Did you have a trial?"

"Oh, no. They just…locked me away. With him." The Queen gestured to Stayne.

"And who is he?" Lucy said, still distressed over the thought of banishing someone without a trial.

"The Knave of Hearts, girl, you talk too much."

Lucy smiled. "That reminds me of a nursery rhyme. The Queen of Hearts she made some tarts all on a summer's day; The Knave of Hearts he stole the tarts and took them clean away."

"Stop that." The Queen ordered.

Lucy frowned – The Queen was much too bossy for Lucy's likes. "I'll go get the White Queen, she should know what to do. Simply terrible."

"NO!" The Queen stood up and grabbed Lucy's hand and yanked her back. "No! You mustn't go to her!"

"And why not?" Lucy asked indignantly. She didn't like the Red Queen much.

"Well, why go walking around here like a blumbering fool. You don't even know how to get there. And, you have the key." The Red Queen shouldn't have said that.

Lucy pulled out and key and smiled. "I don't just unlock any old creature. You have to pay me."

"You're a brat."

"You're an over controlling bimbo!" Lucy shouted.

The Knave was now paying attention. This was getting interesting.

"Give me the key!" The Red Queen shouted.

"No!" Lucy took a step back, but alas, the Queen was quicker. She grabbed the hand that held the key and wrestled with The Girl for a moment, and then she grabbed the key out of Lucy's hands. Lucy fell backwards on her butt. "Give it back, it's mine!"

"No, I don't think I shall." The Red Queen smiled at the girl.

The Knave was now standing, "Your Majesty, is it really the key."

"Of course it is. Don't doubt me, idiot." The Red Queen bent towards the lock holding them to the dying tree. She put the key into the lock and twisted it to the left. The key and lock made a little popping sound, then the chains that bound fell to the ground.

The Queen made a sound of triumph. "Knave, we will be so much more smarter this time. More fear and fewer pardons. Come."

The Knave stepped forward.

"We must gain new pets. Something much more horrible than the Jabberwocky. I'll always miss my Jabber-baby-wocky." The Red Queen turned and nearly stepped on Lucy.

"You're absolutely horrid." Lucy ground out angrily.

"Who are you?" The Red Queen asked.

Lucy picked herself up off the ground and said angrily. "Who are _you_?"

"Well, I'm ruling Underworld, and he's Stayne and his job is to make sure that you don't run away."

Stayne grabbed Lucy by her hair and put his hand over her mouth. Lucy tried to scream but she couldn't move because her hair hurt. Something crashed against the back of her head and her vision blacked out.

* * *

><p>Yes. Yes I am evil.<p> 


	7. Revenge is Sweet, Like Squid Berry Tarts

Lucy in Wonderland

**Summary** – Alice and the Mad Hatter unintentionally conceived a child, and Alice didn't find out until after she returned home. Alice named her Lucy. Now that Lucy is six, Alice believes it's time to let Lucy and The Hatter meet. But, things in Wonderland don't stay happy for long. The Red Queen is plotting revenge against Alice, and sometimes, a child's curiosity can be extremely deadly.

**Authors Note** – Another important chapter!

**Disclaimer** – I don't own any versions of Alice in Wonderland, nor do I own the Characters, animals, plants, tea time, or the suite of hearts in a deck of cards. :P I do, however, own a poster of the Mad Hatter. That's right. Be jealous.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Revenge is Sweet, like Squid Berry Tarts<p>

Lucy sat up slowly, her head aching. She looked at her surroundings. She was in a cage, a dark, damp, musty little room, three walls made of stone, one of bars. She stood up and dusted her dress off. Where was she and what had happened to her?

Oh, right: The Red Queen.

Lucy shivered; it was really cold in the little room. She walked to the barred wall and peered down the long hallway. Nobody was there, not a single breath of life.

Suddenly, a hand snatched out and grabbed her arm. Lucy spun around, about to scream –

"Oh, wonderful, you're awake now. I was beginning to get worried that the blow to your head caused permanent damage." The man released Lucy's arm and shuffled slowly to the single stone bench in the cell. He had a mustache and kind blue eyes. He was dressed in a white suit of armor.

"Who are you?" Lucy was starting to wonder if that was the most frequently asked question here in Wonderland.

"I am a White Knight." He smiled. "And you're Lucy."

Lucy rubbed the back of her head absent mindedly. "What are you doing down here?"

"Awaiting my execution." He replied simply, like it wasn't a big deal that he had been sentenced to death.

"Execution?" the old man nodded. "But why, you've done nothing!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Oh, but I have! I fought beside The White Queen and our champion on Frabjous day. And, according to The Red Queen, that's a crime worth my head." He mimicked slicing his head off with his index finger.

Lucy shuddered. "What is Frabjous Day?"

"Only the happiest day to happen to Underland since Horunvendush Day!" He retorted. "How can a creature of Underland go about without knowing of Frabjous Day?"

"But I'm not of Wonderland, I'm from London." Lucy explained.

"Aye, that explains some things. But still, you being the daughter of the Champion herself, it's kind of hard not to know of Frabjous Day."

"My Mother was the champion?" Lucy asked stupidly. That's what the knight had just gotten done with saying.

The Knight sighed. "You really don't know anything, do you? This should explain it. It's called _Jabberwocky_….

"_'Twas brillig, and the slithy toves,  
>Did gyre and gimble in the wabe:<br>All mimsy were the borogoves,  
>And the mome raths outgrabe.<em>

"Beware the Jabberwock, my son!  
>The jaws that bite, the claws that catch!<br>Beware the Jubjub bird,  
>and shun The frumious Bandersnatch!"<p>

_He took his vorpal sword in hand:  
>Long time the manxome foe he sought -<br>So rested he by the Tumtum tree,  
>And stood awhile in thought. <em>

_And, as in uffish thought he stood,  
>The Jabberwock, with eyes of flame,<br>Came whiffling through the Tulgey wood,  
>And burbled as it came! <em>

_One, two! One, two! And through and through  
>The vorpal blade went snicker-snack!<br>He left it dead, and with its head  
>He went galumphing back. <em>

_"And, has thou slain the Jabberwock?  
>Come to my arms, my beamish boy!<br>O Frabjous day! Callooh! Callay!'  
>He chortled in his joy. <em>

_`Twas brillig, and the slithy toves  
>Did gyre and gimble in the wabe;<br>All mimsy were the borogoves,  
>And the mome raths outgrabe. <em>"

Lucy was confused by the poem, it really made no sense. "What is brillig?"

"You don't know Outlandish either, and you don't get the nonsensical poem. Thus, I shall explain it fully." The Knight sat up straighter and cleared his throat. "Brillig is about 4 o'clock, that's when you begin to boil things for dinner. And Slithy is lithe and slimy, lithe is like… movement and of course you should know what slimy is, thus saying that the toves and slimily moving. Where was I?"

"Toves. I have never heard of a tove before." Lucy told him.

"Oh, well toves, they are quite the curious animal. They're like… a badger, and a lizard, and a corkscrew. They have the most interesting sleeping patterns, and they live off a type of berry… Where was I?"

"Gyre and gimble in the wabe." Lucy filled in.

"Ah, gyre is to go round and round like a gyroscope. And gimble is to make holes, like a gimblet. And wabe, well, this is a term even present in London." The Knight gave her a look.

Lucy thought for a second. "The grass around a sundial."

"Precisely. Mimsy is like flimsy and miserable, and borogove is a thin and shabby bird that looks like a walking mop."

Lucy laughed. "I would like to meet one!"

"Don't we all? Mome, if I think correct, means 'from home' and a rath, well that is a green pig. Outgrabe is a curious noise that sounds like this." The White Knight sucked in a gulp of air and sounded a terribly loud noise that was somewhat in between a bellow, a whistle, and somewhere in the middle there was a sneeze.

Lucy cringed. "Please do be quiet. I don't want to get in trouble."

"I trust you understand the rest of the poem?" The White Knight leaned backwards and slouched out of the good posture he had been in.

"Yes, I think. Did my mother really slay a Jabberwocky?" Lucy asked in awe.

"Not a Jabberwocky, _the_ Jabberwocky. There is only one." The White Knight closed his eyes.

"Are you scared?" Lucy asked.

"No. I have lived a long time. I am old, and death does not bring me fear."

"You're a brave man. It's not fair." Lucy let a tear slide down her cheek. She leaned backwards against the musty wall when the knight didn't respond. She slipped into a light, restless sleep.

It really was unfair.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry Miss Alice, she wasn't in the Tulgey wood." One of the White Queens army members concluded Alice's worst fear. It was official. Lucy was missing from Underland.<p>

Tarrant placed a hand of her shoulder in a gesture of kindness. "We will find her." He said.

"What if she's dead? What if something horrible happened to her?" Alice worried and fretted about.

"I assure you, Alice, Lucy is safe as long as she avoids the Outlands." The White Queen repeated.

"There is one place you didn't check. Salazen Grum, in Crims…" Chessur lead off suggestively. "You know how children can be extremely curious."

"The Red Queens castle?" Alice turned to Mirana in confusion. "It's still there?"

"We've been lazy, I'm afraid."

"I'll go!" Mallymkun declared. "And I'll escort her." Bayard added. "Be careful." The White Queen murmured. Seconds later, Bayard ran off with Mally on his back.

Suddenly, another one of the army men rode up on a horse. He jumped down and rushed to the Queen's side, and whispered something in her ear. The Queen had a horrified look on her face.

"What is it?" Nivens looked faint, as though he already knew the answer.

"My sister and the Knave… are gone from where they were banished…" Mirana said carefully.

Alice's heart sunk and Tarrant's eyes immediately turned orange.

* * *

><p>Lucy awoke from her short nap to the sound of the metal cage door sliding open. She stayed motionless, praying that whoever was coming in, that creature wasn't there to kill her. There was a faint thump of something colliding with human flesh.<p>

"Get up, old man. The Queen has ordered your execution be today." Lucy recognized the slimy voice of Stayne.

"Technically she isn't Queen." The White Knight spoke quietly. There was another, much louder thump and the Knave struck out. The knight made a painful sound.

Moments later the cage door swung closed. Lucy truly felt the weight of how alone she was at that moment. She sat upright and began to brush off her dress, but it was useless. It was filthy. Lucy began to sob, because she missed her mother and her dress was dirty, and she was probably going to get her head chopped off.

"Hello? Lucy? Are you down here?" someone called out. A little mouse appeared near the caged door. "Hey, what are you doing all locked up in there?"

"Mally! Oh, Mally, it was horrible!" Lucy began.

"Just a moment, there, I'm going to go get the key. I'm sure its lying around here somewhere." And the little mouse scampered away before Lucy could say anything about the horrid Red Queen.

"Mally! Wait!" Lucy called out. It was useless.

Mally scampered down the hallways, thinking about how it really was curious that there was no dust, not a speck of it, and the castle has been empty for years. Mally stopped and hid under an end table with a vase of roses in it.

"Now. If I were a key, where would I be?" Mally laughed at the rhyming sentence. Hatter would be proud, she thought. "Well," Mally said after the laughs had subsided. "I would probably be in the Red Queens room, or something like it."

Mally took off again, scampering away. She was maybe half way down the hallway when out of nowhere, a mouse jumped down off of the chandelier and landing lithely in front of her. "Hello, mademoiselle! I am Atticus Jehu Blamey!" The mouse pulled out a pin sword much like the one Mally had.

"What are you doing here!" Mally exclaimed. "Have you been living here?"

"Yes, how did you guess? It is quite comfortable." Atticus put his sword away and bowed to Mally. "And you are beautiful."

Mally blushed. "Well, I don't know about that…. Are you the one who cleaned this place up?"

"What? No, that was the Re—" Mally grabbed Atticus and rushed him to underneath the next table.

"Shhh! There's somebody coming." Mally stood on her hind legs listening attentively.

"And I want new carpet down this hallway, this type smells musty. I want a full report on the Behekonge, my precious Behekonge." The Red Queen turned the corner and Mally's brow furrowed.

"What is she doing here?" Mally hissed.

"Leave me. I need a moment with Stayne." The Red Queen stated. There was a lot of "Yes your majesty's" and bowing. The Red Queen rolled her eyes impatiently and opened the door to a large room. She walked inside and Stayne followed.

The door was about to close, but Mally threw her sword at the door. It stabbed into the door jam, and the sword was enough to prevent the door form closing. Mally moved closer, straining to hear them.

"It's not official, Stayne, I need it official!" The Red Queen was shouting.

"What do you mean, Your Majesty?" Stayne replied.

"I want the crown, my stupid sister has it. And the Vorpal sword. And the Bandersnatch. And Alice." The Red Queen whined. Mally's breath caught in her throat when the Queen mentioned Alice.

"It will all be yours, my love, give me time." Stayne answered.

"NO! I want it NOW!" The Red Queen began to throw a fit.

"How do you propose we do that?" Stayne interjected.

"Easy. I know how my sister behaves. All we need is Lucy…. Go get her Stayne, NOW!" The Queen shouted. Mally heard footsteps coming towards the door. She grabbed Atticus and ducked under the side table. Panic surged through her heart as she watched Stayne's boots walk away.

"I have to go warn Hatter!" Mally jumped out from under the table and began scrambling away. She stopped and looked at Atticus. "Are you coming?"

"Should I stay, Should I go?" Atticus asked dramatically.

"Hurry!" Mally shouted from down the hall.

"Okay. I shall go." Atticus hurried after her.

* * *

><p>Alice paced worriedly. Now, not only was Lucy missing and the Red Queen lose, but they had sent Mallymkun and Bayard to the monster her self's lair!<p>

"Hatter! Alice!"

Alice was sure that it was Mallymkun. Everyone was rushing outside to meet her and see if she had returned with Lucy. It was just her and Bayard and another little mouse.

"Hatter!" she panted out. "The Red Queen is back! In the castle!"

"Mally, slow down…" Alice begged. "Where is Lucy?"

"Oh, Alice…" Mally shook her head. "She's… She's locked away, in the castle…"

* * *

><p>Lucy was blindfolded and being led throw forests by Red Knights. She was scared, blindfolded, and unsure of her surroundings. The only thing that she was sure of was that this was the end. The end of everything, Lucy was going to <em>die<em>.

But why not just cut off my head, Lucy wondered. A tear escaped her eye, then soaked into the fabric. Lucy was grabbed by a hand and forcefully stopped.

"Burn it. Burn it to the ground." She heard the Queen said. There was some rustling, then a loud explosion. It frightened Lucy.

Then, the screaming started.

People were shouting and yelling with fear, she could hear that people were fighting to get everyone out. "Your majesty?" Lucy heard Stayne mutter.

"Capture anything that moves. Keep an eye out for Alice." The Red Queen answered him.

She heard the pounding of horse hooves and listened to the clashing of swords as wherever they were was ambushed. Lucy struggled against the chains that bound her.

"Quiet, girl!" The Red Queen demanded. Lucy cried harder as the sounds of fighting continued.

"Iracebeth. Let the girl go." Lucy heard someone say.

"No. She's mine." The Red Queen responded like a toddler who didn't want to share a toy.

"The Crown is yours, just let the girl go." The woman pleaded.

There was no response for the longest time from The Red Queen. "And the vorpal sword?"

"Also yours."

"Bandersnatch?"

"Has been released into The Tulgey woods. You can find him there."

"Alright. You can have her." The Red Queen agreed. Lucy was shoved hard; she fell to the ground, and then was picked up and rushed away. Finally, the blindfold was pulled from her face.

And what she saw was horror. In the short time they had been running, The Red Queen and Stayne had cleared out, and all they left behind was destruction, mainly focused on the castle. The White Queen's castle was ablaze and people were running away from it as though it had been cursed.

"Are you alright?"

Lucy looked up into the eyes of a now crownless White Queen.

"Yes… But what happened?"

The White Queen sighed. "My sister got her way once again."

* * *

><p>Please Review<p>

**PLEASE NOTE:** I thought explaining the Jabberwocky poem was necessary. YES all the definitions of the words are true, if you don't believe me, just read the book _"Through the Looking Glass and What Alice Found there."_


	8. Tea After Midnight

Lucy in Wonderland

**Summary** – Alice and the Mad Hatter unintentionally conceived a child, and Alice didn't find out until after she returned home. Alice named her Lucy. Now that Lucy is six, Alice believes it's time to let Lucy and The Hatter meet. But, things in Wonderland don't stay happy for long. The Red Queen is plotting revenge against Alice, and sometimes, a child's curiosity can be extremely deadly.

**Authors Note** – Thanks for all the lovely reviews!

**Disclaimer** – I don't own any versions of Alice in Wonderland, nor do I own the Characters, animals, plants, tea time, or the suite of hearts in a deck of cards. :P I do, however, own a poster of the Mad Hatter. That's right. Be jealous.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Tea After Midnight<p>

Within moments of the destruction of Marmoreal, the clearing with the long tea table and mismatched dishes was crowded with the majority of the population of Underland. Lucy had been ushered into the house where for the first time in what seemed like forever; Lucy got some food and water. Then her mother ushered her up a set of winding and crooked stairs and laid her across a bed. The bed was in a tiny but immaculately cleaned room.

"Try and rest up, Lucy. It's been a rough day." Alice said to the wide eyed and terrified child. Alice kissed the little girl on the forehead and blew out the candle. She left the room and joined the growing group of people outside.

Lucy shut her eyes and tried to rid herself of the images… of all the horror. Minutes passed like hours. How could Lucy possibly get a wink of sleep when they were all shouting out there?

Tears suddenly sprung into Lucy's bright blue eyes. This was all her fault; the destruction, the stress, the arguments… When she first arrived in Wonderland, she expected it to be like a holiday from the world: no school work, no polite manner and etiquette. No Grandmother! But now it's all so confusing and as it turns out… even the happiest of places have evil lurking in their darkest corners.

Something crashed against the side of the little house. Lucy jumped up and peered out the window. It was difficult to see out the window for the outside of it was speckled with muck, dirt, and grim. The inside was free of all dirt, but that did no good if the outside was filthy.

Just like she had assumed, the argument was still in full force and, in the stress of it all, Mr. Thackery had started to throw tea cups. People were ducking and shouting futile protests.

Lucy felt more guilt wash over her- Mr. Thackery was a great friend and he didn't deserve this stress. So, doing what she felt was right, Lucy ran down the winding staircase and out the door to help out.

She ran out and hid behind her exhausted looking Mother. The shouting scared little Lucy and Alice looked down at her daughter with a sort of sadness she had never felt before. Her daughter did not deserve to be blamed for what had happened.

"Look who joined us! It's the little girl who destroyed our happiness!" Someone shouted – someone that Lucy could not see.

"Please, let's not point fingers!" The White Queen pleaded. She looked defeated, tired, and powerless. It put a new kind of fear into Lucy.

"It is _not_ her fault!" Alice cried out.

"Don't blame the child." The Hatter growled out in a strangled Scottish accent.

Lucy looked up at her father… and shied away. His eyes were orange, fiery, and focused. He talked with venom in his words and everything sounded like a threat. An uproar began at the Hatter's words, everyone was shouting and fists pounded on the table. Lucy his behind her mother's blue dress, partly scared and partly embarrassed.

"_**Quiet**_" The White Queen said with a newfound authority.

The clearing was suddenly silent.

"Arguing about whose fault it is, or arguing about _anything_ for that matter, won't get us anywhere. What we need to do is to grow stronger from our demises and rise to the call of duty." She stood up from her seat. "We must come together, strengthen each other and fight back! Once and for all, Iracebeth will come down."

The crowd remained silent for a moment, and then the cheering began. Everyone who was once mad at each other was hugging and there was crying tears of joy. Once the cheers settled, the people who are homeless now that Marmoreal is destroyed began to set up tents.

The White Queen dismissed everyone to their homes, or tents, and then followed Alice, Lucy, and the Hatter into the strange house. Alice, once again, ushered Lucy up the stairs. "You really need to rest, my dear. It's getting late." Lucy just nodded her head tiredly.

She climbed back up into the bed and snuggled into the blankets. Alice placed another kiss upon the child's head and whispered "Sweet dreams." into the darkness. Lucy's eyes shut.

* * *

><p>Lucy awoke suddenly. Through her window shone a dim light. At first Lucy thought that the sun had risen and it was morning. She rubbed her eyes and peered out the window. Rather than seeing the sun, she noticed there was a lit candle on the mismatched tea table episode. She decided to investigate.<p>

She tip-toed down the staircase and quietly opened the door. She noticed a figure was slumped in one of the chairs and wasn't moving. She rushed forward and noticed that it was her Father. "Dad?" She nudged him carefully. He jolted awake.

"Oh it's you." He yawned. "I can't sleep."

"You were just sleeping." Lucy pointed out.

"Just resting my eyes." A small smile was on his lips. "Sit, sit… I'll pour you some tea." Lucy climbed up into the chair next to her father as he poured her the tea. It was surprisingly warm, even though it had probably been sitting there forever. She sipped the tea.

"Why can't you sleep?" Lucy asked.

"Well, I'm very worried." The Hatter began. "Good things never happen when the Red Queen is around."

Lucy frowned at her father. "Didn't the Queen tell us to have an optimistic attitude?"

The Hatter grinned. "Yes, she did."

Lucy sipped her tea again, studying her Fathers face. "Chessur said the… Calendar thing… predicted my birth."

"Yes. It did. And it's called the Oraculum." The Hatter explained. "It's not exactly a calendar, but rather a history, presence and future."

"Oh. Did you see it?" Lucy asked him shyly.

"Yes. I knew you were born."

"Did you know that you were my Daddy?"

The Hatter hesitated to answer this question. "I… knew… sort of." He licked his lips. "I recognized you but I wasn't sure. I thought… 'Maybe Alice has forgotten me and she married' and I let it go. Until I talked to Absolem." He cleared his throat. "Then I knew."

Lucy pondered over his answer… "Why didn't you come after me then?"

The Hatter winced. "I can't leave this place."

"Of course you can, you have free will to do what you like." Lucy frowned.

"Look at me, Lucy. I am insane! My mind is gone." He frowned. "Aboveland holds nothing for me. That's why I stayed here."

"You used to live on Earth?" Lucy said in disbelief.

The Hatter did not answer. Earth was a foreign word to him. Finally he changed the subject. "I wanted to meet you."

"You did?" Lucy asked.

"Yes. Especially once I knew you were…. Mine…" He swallowed. "More tea?"

"No, thank you." Lucy whispered. "I wondered about my Father all the time." She admitted.

"I thought about you every day." He admitted also.

"I missed you, even though I didn't know you." She said glumly.

"We have a lot of catching up to do, hmm?" He said with a twinkle in his eye.

Lucy was quiet for a moment. She wanted to ask the next question, but she was nervous about his answer. "Did you love my mother?"

The Hatter frowned and the candle sputtered, about to go out. "Yes, very much." He finally said. "I still do." The Hatter felt nervous and confused because this conversation was much too serious for his liking. "Lucy, why is a raven like a writing desk?"

Lucy tapped her finger on her chin for a moment and said. "Both have quills? Feathers are quills and, in order to write, you need a quill."

The Hatter grinned joyously. "Oh, you have very nice muchness, very nice indeed!" and Lucy giggled at his silly answer. They sat in silence for a moment.

Lucy yawned and shivered. It was cool out and she was suddenly exhausted. But she didn't want to go to inside and leave her father out here. She thought for a second, "Can I sit on your lap, please?" She asked.

Hatter shied away from the child. She made him _nervous_ and he had no clue what to do with her. But her big blue eyes kept staring at him and he did want to connect with her… He pushed his chair away and patted his knee nervously. She jumped up and scampered over to sit with him. She snuggled into his lap and rested her tired head on his chest. "Thank you…"

Lucy didn't know what to call him yet.

The Hatter, meanwhile was a bit freaked out and he was out of his comfort zone for sure. The child yawned and closed her eyes and stayed quiet. "Goodnight Lucy" He murmured.

"Goodnight daddy." She answered and she closed her eyes and drifted asleep. The Hatter leaned forward as carefully as he could and blew out the candle.

* * *

><p>"Lucy… wake up." Lucy opened her eyes to bright sunshine and her mother smiling at her. Lucy yawned and stretched, her hand accidently hit something and the 'bed' she was sleeping on jolted awake. No, not a bed, but a <em>person<em>.

"My hat!" The person said.

"Oh!" Lucy suddenly remembered coming out here last night, talking with her father, and then curling up on his lap. She climbed off of his lap and squinted at him. "I'm sorry."

The Hatter picked up his hat, dusting it off and placing it back on his head. "It's alright Lucy." He yawned.

Alice picked up Lucy and brought into the house where the White Queen was sipping up teacup. "What were you doing outside, silly?" Alice asked, setting Lucy on a chair in the kitchen.

"I woke up and saw a light so I investigated and saw that it was Daddy." Lucy explained, reaching for a piece of toast.

Alice stopped what she was doing and turned to the child. "Daddy?"

"Yes. Daddy. _My _daddy." Lucy said.

Alice smiled, because all this time she had worried and fretted about the moment when Lucy and Hatter would have to face the sudden facts. She was worried about Lucy handling the sudden appearance of a Fatherly figure in her life. She was worried about Hatter handling the sudden Fatherly duties.

The Hatter sat beside Lucy carefully. "Your majesty." He said, acknowledging her presence. "Miss Alice, Miss Lucy."

"Good morning, Daddy." Lucy said.

The Hatter stiffened, nervous at the new name he had. Then he smiled joyously.

Because even in Underland when the Red Queen is around, _some_ good things CAN happen.

* * *

><p>A kinda short and sweet filler chapter for you.<p> 


End file.
